


In You I Found a Rhyme

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Daredevil Continued, F/M, Post Season 3, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt gets home with a few bruises after his Daredeviling, but everything is fine because Karen is there. Long story short: Karedevil cuddles (because we need lots of those).Written for the SaveDD Campaign's "Daredevil Continued Summer Fanworks" Event.





	In You I Found a Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> _You got a face not spoiled by beauty___   
_I have some scars from where I've been_   
_You've got eyes that can see right through me_   
_You're not afraid of anything they've seen_   
_I was told that I would feel nothing the first time_   
_I don't know how these cuts heal_   
_But in you I found a rhyme _
> 
> _"Song for someone"_, by U2 (which inspired the title and most of this fic. The other part was inspired by @Meinhiding's _"Starlight"_ where Karen is checking on Matt to make sure he isn't hurt).

Matt walked quietly down the stairs as he removed the soaked mask from his face. It had been a rough night with heavy rain and, as much as he would've preferred to stay home with Karen, he was glad he went out since he was able to stop a gang from robbing a bank and help the police catch them. Unfortunately, that cost him a lot of punches, a bruise on his face, another one on his ribs, and a scratch on his right arm that could've been a much deeper cut if he hadn't been quick enough. 

Karen was sound asleep. He was glad. Not because he didn't want her to see him like this, but because most nights she'd stay up waiting for him no matter how tired she was. Even if she was ok with his patrolling, she was perfectly aware of the dangers it implied. And, as much as she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep knowing he was out in the streets. 

Matt entered the bedroom very slowly, paying attention to her heartbeat and her breathing and ignoring his own pain. He was so exhausted that the idea of skipping the shower this time tempted him, but Karen wouldn't thank him for the smell of dust and sweat he had on, and warm water would be good for him too. So he took his damp clothes off, hung them on the bathroom, and turned on the faucet with very low water pressure. Every step he took was carefully thought of to minimize the sounds. When he got out of the shower, he grabbed some boxers from one of the drawers, put them on and got in the bed by her side. 

She was still sleeping. Either he had been extremely successful at his attempt of not making any noise, or she was just too exhausted. 

When he got closer to her though, he couldn't help himself and hugged her, paralleling his arm with hers, covering her back with his chest, and burying his face on her neck to kiss her while her silky hair gave his skin a soft massage. And God, he loved her smell. 

His previous movements had failed to wake her up, but his warm body next to her didn't. 

She moved very calmly. In fact, it was just as if she had fallen asleep with him by her side. 

She smiled, squeezed his hand and tightened herself against him, which made him smile too and multiply the kisses on her neck at the time their legs mingled. 

"Hi, sweetheart" he whispered to her ear. 

Still between his arms, she rolled herself to face him, immediately placing a gentle kiss on his lips when their foreheads touched. She caressed his jawline with her hand, and kept drawing an invisible line from his chin to his chest to his biceps. 

"Hi, handsome" she greeted him between kisses. "Busy night?" 

She had fallen asleep tonight, so naturally the first thing she did when she woke up was to make sure he was fine. 

He sighed with his eyes closed, which answered her question and made her heart jump. 

She moved back to take a look at him and the dim light coming from the window helped her notice the bruise on his face, and then the cut on his arm. 

"Oh Matt…" 

"It's alright, I promise. It's superficial. Nothing's broken." 

She brought her hand back to his face and caressed it, placing her fingertips right on the edge of his bruise. 

"What happened? That must hurt. Do you want me to bring you some painkillers? I can make tea." 

"No, baby, it's ok. You can pamper me in the morning, ok? I'll tell you all about it then. Right now…" 

He took her hand and kissed it, and then held her closer to him, leaving no space between them. 

"I just want to enjoy your smell, your skin and your heartbeat."

Karen smiled because it would've never occurred to her how any man could be so fond of her heartbeat. And it was great that he also happened to be the man she loved. 

She kissed him again and let him wrap her up. He had saved her life many times, yet it was here, in his bed, in his arms, where she felt the safest. 

"I love you" she whispered against his mouth, already starting to fall back asleep. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
